Best Friends or More Jacob Black
by Jcole7
Summary: Lily Ateara moves back to La Push with her Brother and Father after a nasty custody battle. Will she turn into a wolf? will someone Imprint on here? Will Vampires get her? Please read to know. I will update daily prbly. Message me if you have any ideas.
1. you are my love

Jacob Black (You are my love)

I could feel my heart racing and sweat running down my body. Never in my life had I endured so much pain at one time. My back was tight and I felt at any moment I would puke. Then that's when I heard that noise, the noise of the person I loved the most, my brother. See the thing causing my heart failure, sweat, tight muscles, and puke, was me moving into the house I used to call home until I was 6.

I had moved with my mother when my parents had separated, and my brother Quil stayed with my father. I haven't seen my twin brother in 10 whole years. We had late night conversations every night until he had to start doing "Patrol" for the local "Pack" back on the reservation. I had also tried to keep in touch with the rest of friends in La Push, but sometimes it just wasn't possible.

The reason for my homecoming is because finally I was taken away from my mom because she lost at the custody battle. Not that I don't love my mother, it's just that I hate the person that she is, and I'm glad to be back with the people I love the most.

Quil was yelling at me for not being any faster climbing up the stairs, because his end of my dresser was heavier. I mean what did he expect me to do burst in to a werewolf and walk backwards up the unfamiliar stairs? I think that is impossible. Even though Leah Clearwater had changed, and was fine with it, except for the intrusion of her head, I did not want to. If something were to happen with vampires i don't think i could handle myself, i think i would run away.

My father had gone to get the rest of the pack i guess for a homecoming present. Sam and Emily were already there of course because they had brought Claire, for me to see. You know since one day she would be my sister-n-law. She told me i think Lily is prettier than Quily.

My name is Lillian, but everyone calls me Lily, and i guess Claire calls Quil "Quily".

Mine and Quil's features were oddly the same, considering our genders. Quil has dark eyes, but mine are an oddly colored blue. Not many people from La Push have blue eyes. I think me and Jacob Blacks mother are the only one, but she died a long time ago, so i guess i am the only one now.

Thump! I dropped the dresser down as soon as i made the doorway to my bedroom .My brother and his friends had had fun painting my room my favorite color of yellow. I seen where they had wrote their names on the wall hoping i wouldn't notice. There was Jacob, Jared, Quil, Paul, Embry, Kim , Seth, Collin, Brady. No Leah, figures.

I heard the roar of my father's car pull in our driveway. I hurried to the window and seen the people i hoped to be the ones that had left their names on my walls.

I heard a familiar voice call out LILY!! it was Embry, he was one that i had kept in touch with the most, and when i could i would talk to Jacob, but back to Embry .I didn't even need to hear his voice to know it was him, i seen him and he looked like a giant version on the 6 year old boy i remember .The hair was a little shorter but hey, they had to cut it so their fur would be neat and not shaggy.

I was greeted by him picking me up and giving me the best hug i had received in a long time.10 years exactly, down to the day was the last time i had seen any of these faces ,but somehow i knew everyone of them. I was greeted by each one of them giving me a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek, i got to Kim and she was telling me how the plans for the night was everyone was going to go to the movies. Then i got to Jacob Black. His russet skin was a darker color then mine, and he was a lot bigger than the rest of the guys, i guess because he was really suppose to be Alpha.

i glanced up to his warm smile, and chocolate eyes. He was simply gorgeous. He hugged me lightly but held me for a moment and asked how my trip was and then gave me a tighter hug and a kiss on the cheek, close to my mouth and a different feeling then the rest of the guys. I returned the hug and gave him a kiss on his nose.

My father came in and asked if he should cook or what? I told him of the plan that Kim had o-so-excitedly told me about. He was fine with that .It would be all of us going except Sam, Emily, Claire because they had to get her to bed early.

Embry and the rest of the guys and Kim would be leaving soon so they could get ready. Quil was just going to wear what he had on, but he was going to leave and go with Sam and Emily for a while so he could be with Claire when she went to sleep. Sam was going to give all the guys and Kim a ride home.

Jacob of all people was going to stay with me why i unpacked some more .I knew me and him would be best friends, like we were when we were kids.

We got up to my room and he asked me what he should do .I told him nothing and said just keep me company, i don't have much left. Then i heard my phone start ringing.

"Here's to nights we felt alive, here's to the tears you knew you'd cry, here's to goodbye tomorrows gonna come too soon."

It was Embry. He wanted to know what movie me and Jake wanted to watch, and just what exactly we were doing in my bedroom, because he would see a vivid image of it on patrol tonight. I told him the truth and told him that we didn't care, because neither one of us knew anything about the movies that were out. Neither one of us are really big movie goers.

We had fun talking about the day the guys painted my room and how big of a little baby i am about not wanting to go.

We decided that we would walk to his house so he could change clothes and get his keys, because since there was one more now, we didn't have room in Kim's SUV.

Most of the guys i could walk to their houses just by walking on the road, but we had to walk through the woods because his house was behind mine, only by about 30 feet ,in fact my driveway and his were shared.

There was a little path we could follow because it was worn down from Billy's wheelchair. We met Billy and my dad on the path, they were gonna drink and watch a game on TV why us kids were gone.

We walked into the almost twin to my house and i remembered exactly were Jakes room, i made it there before he could ,i seen it hadn't changed much i seen that the drawings that i had sent him were on his wall just like he had told me.

There were clothes everywhere, as he was picking up clothes and smelling them to see if they were clean or not, all i could do was stair at him, and his 17 year old body was perfect. He had already taken off his shirt, the muscles were even better then i had imagined, and his shorts showed off his amazing calves.

He found a clean shirt, and threw it on, and then he said you can either step out or stay I don't care, but i have to put pants on, i do have on boxers so feel free to stay.

I just turned and said i will just turn around, but when i turned around i noticed i could see his reflection in the window, so of course i took a peek, yeah i was right, he was still perfect.

That's when i heard the same Eve 6 song, ringing from my phone and i knew it would be Embry asking me where me and Jake were.

I answered his call he just went on about he was happy that I was back and how him and the gang were going to meet us at the movies, because we were slow.

Jacob told me to ask what time the movie started because it would take us a little while to get up to Port Angeles. Embry simply told me ,be there at had plenty of time, it was only decided we would go ahead and head up there after we stopped by my house so I could get my jacket, i forgot how cold it was up here, but I loved it.

We walked across the beaten up path up the stairs to my back door. We walked in on the hoots and hollering of the men we called our fathers. I also walked in on an unfamiliar man sitting on my couch as well. He stood up and introduced himself as Chief Swan, right at that moment I knew who I was looking at. Bella Swans dad, the girl that traded her life as a human ,and traded someone like Jacob Black for a bloodsucker. The girl broke Jacob's heart and never thought anything about it ever again. I gave him a smile and told him I was glad to meet him, and I really was I mean he wasn't the one that broke Jacobs heart.

We walked up to my room as I looked for a jacket. I looked through my closet, my drawers and everywhere, just to find that I did not own a jacket, you don't really need one when you live in Florida. Jake took off his jacket and said, "Here take mine ,I won't need it remember I'm a cool 108 degrees."I laughed and told him Thanks.

I sat on my bed looking through my wallet making sure I had enough money. Jake asked me what I was doing when I explained he called me silly and said I could repay him one day, and wiggled his eye brows .I gasped and told him he was a pervert, even though the thought of Jacob Black that way made my heart smile.

I heard someone creeping up the stairs ,it was my father he just wanted to know when me and Quil would be making It home tonight, because him, Billy, Charlie would be fishing after the game went off and were going to take the weekend for a nice trip. He also apologized for him leaving my first night but it was Harry Clearwater's first birthday since his death and they wanted to remember him the best way they knew how. But the good thing is I would have Jacob, because of course it was the weekend and Quil stays with Claire every chance he gets.

We made our way out to Jake's rabbit and I texted Embry and told him that we were on our way.

When we got to Port Angeles and found our way to the movies with the gang. Right in the middle of a man cutting off the limbs of his brother Kim screamed so loud that we got kicked out, it was her 5th scream the whole movie.

After that the guys asked if we wanted to go and eat somewhere of course me and Kim said McDonalds. There was nothing better than chicken nuggets and a hot fudge sundae after you get kicked out of a scary movie. I insisted on paying for Jacob's food since he paid for my movie. After that we all decided that it was time that we got home since Patrol would be starting soon. Kim wanted to stay the night with me but Jared had gotten out of patrol duty because he was going to stay with her.

Jacob and I dropped Quil at Sam's house.

We got home just in time to meet our fathers coming out of my house. They said their goodbyes and told us there is money in an envelope on the counter that they would be back in about 5 days. Oh great 5 days with Jacob Black's perfectness tempting me.

We slowly made out way into the rest of the house. Jacob asked me if I wanted to stay at my house or his house for the 5 days I would have with him. I smiled and told him that I would rather stay at his. I would rather lay in his bed. I knew he would not let me sleep on the couch and make me sleep in his bed, and I would not let him sleep on the couch I would make him stay with me on my first night back here in La Push.

I ran upstairs to get a change of clothes for the night, there was no reason to pack a bag because of the few stride distance between our houses. I told Jake to grab the money off the counter and see how much it was and maybe we could go have fun with it since both of our houses were stocked up with food.

He counted his money than mine and told me all together we had $250. So it was $125 a piece. I picked out the cutest set of pajamas that I have. It was some short, short and I mean SHORT shorts. My underwear was boy shorts and they were almost longer then the shorts. I grabbed a tank top knowing that if I got cold I could borrow a shirt from Jake, snuggle to Jake, put Jakes cover on me.

I ran down stairs to see Jake sitting there on the couch in all his glory with that winner of a smile on his face. He was absolutely gorgeous. I had no idea why I felt this way about him, but I loved it, and in the pit of my stomach I found myself thinking I loved Jacob Black.

What was I thinking I can't possibly love him, can I? Maybe I can, maybe it was sort of like imprinting, except I am not a wolf, it was probably just lust.

I told him we could leave as soon as I texted Embry and told him I was staying with Jake.

He and the other guys teased us for a bit, but it was okay. The teasing only made me want Jacob more actually, they put dirty thoughts into my head, and that's when I realized I did want Jacob. I want all of him.

We made our way to the beaten path once more on that late evening, Jacob pulled out his key and unlocked the door and flicked on the light switch to the living room and the outside light.

I went to his room to put my clothes in there and asked if he minded if I took a shower. He told me sure and there were towels in there.

I would think of my plan why I was in the shower, because I knew I at least wanted to get to second base with Jacob, tonight. I am not a whore, I just have known him forever, so I know him and I know everything about him. Hopefully he would love me back.

After a not so long shower I got out dried my hair and wrapped the towel around me. I walked down the hall to Jakes room to see a shadow in there. I peeked in to see Jake towel wrapped around him, he must of took a shower in the other bathroom. And maybe my plan would work out better than I thought.

I seen Jacob look at my clothes I had laid out in surprise. He touched them and looked as if he was wondering where the rest of them was. I came in and asked him why was he naked and holding my clothes, he chuckled and told me about how he always wanted to be a women. I laughed at that and took a seat on his bed, while he was still looking for clothes.

I asked him if I changed, would he not look. He told me yes, he would not look.

I slowly unwrapped the towel from my body and started to dry myself some more, I took a quick peek at the mirror to see to put my hair up, that's when I seen I am naked, and Jacob could notice me. Then I looked at him. Oh boy had he noticed. He wasn't looking at me in an "I am a horny teenage boy look", but he was looking at me as if he loved me too, just admiring my body.

He noticed that I had seen him look, he looked at me with sorry eyes and said, "I'm sorry I just seen and I couldn't resist, you are so beautiful." I told him it was okay, I didn't mind. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He smiled weakly and said well I have seen you naked, want to see me? I knew he was kidding and expected an answer like "no Jake you will blind my eyes", but I was going to catch him off guard.

"Sure why not? I mean I bet you look nice naked." He looked at me mouth open and said "Um,, okay? I was kidding, but if you really think so, I will. Only for you though."

With that he took off his towel and I knew I was right, he looked incredible naked. I then became afraid of that whole thing about how I want to have sex with him. I am a virgin and that thing looks like it may hurt a little, but wait, wouldn't it feel good after a few minutes, well that's what I had heard from Kim.

I just looked him up and down till I noticed he started to feel uncomfortable and I told him he could be clothed now. I was still naked and I knew if anyone had seen us, they would have thought we were going to have sex right then and there.

I put my clothes on and walked into the dim living room. I saw Jakes shadow was right behind me. I asked him if he wanted some popcorn and he said sure.

I made the popcorn put it in a bowl and took it back to him, where I found him laying on the couch. He scooted to the end of couch, insinuating that I lay there behind him. As you can imagine that didn't work out. So I ended up lying on his lap. We watched a few movies then I decided I was bored and I would put my plan in action. I sat up on him straddling him a bit, and before I could say anything he looked at me and said," did you really like what you saw in the bedroom? I mean you never said anything, but you did have a nice smile on your face." I nodded.

He got that wonderful smile on his face. I just smiled back, as I felt him pull me closer to him. Maybe he does like me. I felt his hand grab my face and the other go into my hair. I knew this was It; I was going to kiss him.

I made our lips meet and there was this connection I had never felt before. He kissed me harder and licked my lip for entrance, I gladly accepted, and let him explore my mouth.

His hands were all over my body, and mine his. We were having a fun on Make out session then.

All of a sudden I heard the song, that song. "I don't wanna live like my mother, I don't wanna let fear rule my life, I don't wanna live like my father, I don't wanna give up before I die." It was Silhouettes by Smile Empty Soul. Then I thought of what I was going to have to tell Quil. Hello? I answered. _Hey Lily-bug, what are you and Jake doing?_ Oh nothing, just lying around. We tried to watch some television but nothing really caught our eyes, so we decided just to catch up. I lied. _Oh nothing else interesting happen? He didn't tell you anything important?_ If you mean, did he tell me that he imprinted on me, your answer is yes. _You all didn't do anything did you? I mean if you did anything more than just kiss your gonna have to take your precious Jakey to Carlisle because I will hurt him._ Wow Quil I didn't know you had a badass side to you. You know we didn't do anything more than a nice little make out session_. _I mean what did you expect me and Jake to go at it, the first night I got here? I laughed. _No guess not, I don't think you are that stupid, and I don't think Jake would take advantage of you like that. _See Quil you are getting worked up over nothing. I mean if we did do anything I think you would see that when you were on Patrol. I wouldn't risk that. And when that time comes, you can't be mad at me and Jake, I mean it will happen sooner or later._ It better be later._ Ah Quil you big teddy bear, I love you._ Yeah, yeah I love you to Lily-bug._ So any reason why you called? _Yeah actually Seth, Embry, and I are walking on the path to come see you guys. We just passed our house. See you in like 2 minutes?_ Yeah sure, see you in 2 minutes. I hung up, went to the mirror and fix my make out hair.


	2. Lils are you okay lemon

**Chapter 2**

Recap- Yeah sure, sees you in 2 minutes. I hung up, went to the mirror and fixed my make out hair.

Quil, Embry, Seth all walked in the house about 2 seconds later. I knew they still had their suspicions of what Jake and I had done. The guys came over to discuss a few things about how patrol would be going now, since our fathers were gone for a week. Sam said Jake could stay with me the whole time. I was so excited, but after our fathers were back he would have to be back on patrol and I would be spending my time at Emily's when Jake and Quil are on patrol.

**[Fast Forward to last day.]**

Then on our last day with out parents we all decided to go to first beach. We walked over to my house so I could get my bathing suit. I decided I would wear my favorite one. It was Navy blue with white lining, 2 pieces. I knew Jake would absolutely love it. It showed off my curves just right and showed just a little more cleavage then my brother liked. He bitched about it the whole time we walked to the beach.

When we got there all the guys where there with their imprints except Embry, Seth, and of course Leah. We all decided we would play some beach kick ball. Guys against girls, Imprint against Werewolf. It was Leah, Kim, Rachel, Emily, and I. Claire was also playing along. On the guys was Jake, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam. I had no idea where Colin and Brady were.

Good thing that we brought a few extra balls, because when the guys, especially Paul went to kick sometimes, it would burst. I wonder what it would have been if the Cullen's played kick ball. I smiled to myself and Jake was just staring at me when I looked up.

I stared at him for 5 minutes probably when Leah yelled," Damn it Lily! Watch out!" about that time a ball hit me in my side and I fell and lost my breath. Seth was the first to get to me. All the usual questions were asked, are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you think it broke a rib? Do you want me to kill Paul? That's when I knew Paul was the person that had kicked the ball; I was fine except I got the wind knocked out of me.

"yeah Seth I am just Peachy, just got the wind knocked out of me""_you sure Lils? I mean if you think you are hurt we can take you to Carlisle. He wont mind, and neither do I._'' "I am sure I am fine I, just think I wanna go back to Jakes and Lye down._Okay_

Jake picked me up and i got on his back for a piggy back ride and we walked to my house first so i could get some clothes. Jake took me to my living room and layed me down on my bed. He got up and looked through my drawers and found some clothes to put on and a t shirt to sleep in tonight. He came back into the living room and gave them to me. I started to take my top off when Jake stopped me. "Lily you know im standing right here" "yeah i know Jake, i figured since last night you seen everything you wouldn't complain or say anything, but if you want me to i will go change in there." "no no no no no, i like what i see, i just think i like it to much, im afraid i can't stop myself from touching you." " then don't Jake" Jake shook his head. " are you sure Lily? i mean i dont wanna force you." " i wouldn't have offered, if i didn't mean it Jake. I love you, and i want you to be with me forever" " wow, i love you too, but what if Quil finds out?" "Quil will get over it. I mean i told him it would happen sooner then later, and it is later." "5 days later Lill." " do you not want to Jake?" " no, i want to. I just wanna make sure you really want to." i took my clothes off and walked up to him. " believe me i want to." " i see that" " well what are we waiting for? Get Naked!" i laughed and he cut me off by kissing me.

I moved the elastic band of his jogging pants and put my hand down his pants, much to my surprise there was no boxers on this time. I grabbed his dick and started playing with it. He moaned out in pleasure as I got to my knees and pulled his pants down and started giving him a few minutes of head. With that he threw his head back into a moan and grabbed my head and helped me bob my head up and down while  
I was sucking his the unexpected happened he pulled me up he looked at my boobs and stared, he told me I was the only girl he has ever seen like this. I smiled and started kissing his neck while he played with  
my boobs. Then he started sucking on my nipple like no tomorrow. We were making out touching every possible place since the other genders body was a new experience for both of us. I had never seen another guy naked except, my brother in baby pictures, and my brother being naked is not what I wanted to think about right now. Jacob stopped, catching his breath. He smiled and said," are you sure you want to do this? I don't know if I am as good as anyone else you have been with, you see it's my first time; I have no idea what I am doing. If you don't want to I understand, I mean seeing you is enough for me." I took his face in my hands and said," Jake, you are my first time, I have been saving myself for someone special and I think you are that guy. Your touch is soft and gentle, you know the very spot to kiss me, you're my best friend and there is nothing more that I would rather do is to have sex with you." And with that he crushed his lips into mine smiling. He looked at me and asked if I was ready,I nodded and he positioned himself better on the couch, and lifted me up and gently pulled me on to him, making himself go inside me. At first it hurt a little, but when we got past it, it felt amazing. I was riding him and all of a sudden he picks me up still inside me and I guess we were off to my room. We started walking up the stairs and every step we would take he wouldpush harder into me, and I would moan. All of a sudden we were at the very top and he looked at me and told me how much he loved me. I told him I loved him too and with that he threw me onto my bed and got on top of me and starting going in and out again, he was going faster and deeper and I was in shock that this boy had never had sex before, because he was amazing. About an hour in to it I notice my muscles tense, and warmth  
run all through my body, my breathing got harder and I couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. The Jake got that wonderful smile on his face once again, like he knew what was going on, hopefully he did, because I didn't have the slightest clue, until I felt it, the most amazing thing I had ever felt before in my life, Oh Jake! Is all I could say. Then I knew it, that was my first orgasm. Then Jake started to repeat my symptoms and I knew he would get off any second now, he started to go even harder and then all of the sudden he yells out Oh fuck Lily! This was amazing. I had the boy I love scream out my name why we are having sex. It was wonderful. Jake rolled off of me and laid there trying to catch his breath. He was still so hot. He looked at me with the softest smile and said, "I Love the way you make me feel. I love that you gave that up for me. I love you with everything in me Lillian Cole Ateara." I was in Heaven and told him, "I love you too Jacob Black. I never thought you would be the one I did this with my first time. I hoped, but now that it has come true I want it all over again for the rest of my life." He looked at me with that award winning smile and said, "all you have to do is ask, I will always be up for this, if it's with you. You're my imprint Lily, and I am so happy with you. We laid there and I told him all about my plan and how I put it in to action. He told me all I had to do was ask him, or kiss him and he would have gladly stripped right then and there and not thought anything of it. But Sam would be mad that we did this before he even told me I was his imprint, but he would get over it. All we really had to worry about was Quil, he knew Jake had imprinted on me, but he was gonna be pissed when he found out we had sex. Oh my! The images I hope my brother doesn't see. Let's just hope Jake is smart and remembers  
not to think of me that way for a while, at least a month or so.

Then i heard the worst sound i could ever hear in my life. I heard the sound of the front door being unlocked. "oh fuck Lils thats Quil and Embry. Go get in the shower, and i will act like im coming back from my house. see you in a few." i kissed him and he jumped out the window. i ran to the bathroom and wet my hair and started acting like i was blow drying it when i heard Quil knock on the door. "Lily are you okay? Can Embry and I come in?" "yeah its okay i have a towel on." "Hey Lils"said Embry. "hey guys, what are you guys up to?" " we came by to check on you, wheres Jake?hiding in the closet?"Quil laughed. "nah, he ran over his house, i think to change clothes im not sure." "oh, so are you okay?" " yeah bub, im chill." "you know you actually made Paul feel bad for that." " really Embry? tell him eveything is okay, it was my fault for not paying attention to him or Leah." "what about Leah?"Jake came in the room saying. "oh hey babe i was just telling Quil and Embry i should have payed attention to Paul and Leah down at the beach." "oh, yeah im gonna kill paul for that." "no babe its fine, it was an accident i dont think Paul was all like im gonna kick this ball at Lily and see if i can deflate a lung."we all laughed. " i guess not but he should be more careful." "yeah" Quil and Embry said in insicion. "so my dad called while i was over there, he said they would be home later tonight.

A/N: sorry it is shorter then the other one. Im to lazy to write anything else at the moment. Feedback please!


End file.
